


Venter

by Rikerbabe



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loneliness, Sadness
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: At vente kan være svært for nogen, der har holdt på en drøm i så lang tid. Kaecilius har fastholdt på drømmen, at du ville være med ham på Kamar-Taj som sin sjælevenner, men du kom aldrig.





	Venter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656698) by [Rikerbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe). 



> Bare dukkede ind i mit hoved i morges, da jeg forsøgte at arbejde på et andet projekt. Gæt Kaecilius-museet bare ønsket at blive hørt over de andre i dag ...
> 
> Giver et indblik i hans hjerte og sjæl, som _ikke er alt sort som filmen viste. Jeg tror, at han stadig er menneskelig dybt inde .... kalder mig en sentimentalist på hjerte, okay?_

Jeg har ventet på dig .... så længe nu .... hvorfor er du ikke kommet?

Jeg har brugt min tid her på Kamar-Taj med The Ancient One, træner og venter på dig. Du lovede at blive med mig her, for evigheden som min sjælskamre ... min kompis for livet, men du kom aldrig. Årene er gået som århundreder og stadig venter jeg på dig. Hver morgen venter jeg tålmodigt på hovedporten og håber at se dig gå igennem men ved aften er det indlysende, at du ikke kom. De andre har fortalt mig, at jeg spilder min tid og sidder her ved porten dag efter dag. Men jeg ignorerer dem og fortsætter med at sidde der og håber på hvert slag i mit hjerte at du kommer gennem porten til mig.

Nætterne er uudholdelige, min seng er ensom og kold. Jeg har svært ved at holde dig, for at vide, at du var her hos mig. Vindene hvisker deres sang, men jeg kan ikke høre det over mit hjertes slag. Mine nætter er fyldt med drømme af dig, som jeg sidst så dig, før jeg kom her for at forberede vejen for dig ... for os at blive en som vi lovede for længe siden. Den gamle har været et lydløst vidne til min smerte, men har afholdt sig fra at sige noget til mig, mens hun ser min kamp for at tilpasse sig mit liv her uden dig. De andre med hvem jeg træner har fortalt mig at glemme dig, at du aldrig kommer til at komme med mig her. Jeg nægter at tro på dem og holder fast i det håb, jeg har haft så længe i mit hjerte.

 Mit helbred begynder at mislykkes, og det er mit håb, at du er den, der vil gå ved siden af mig for resten af min eksistens her på denne jord. Jeg frygter, at jeg vil dø uden at kende din søde tilstedeværelse her hos mig på Kamar-Taj. Den Gamle er mest bekymret over mig, og at mit forbipasserende vil kun medføre stor smerte. Hun har set dig i mange af hendes visioner, og at du er i tvivl om at komme med mig her. Vær ikke bange, min kærlighed. Der er evig fred her, at du har søgt hele dit liv, og jeg vil hjælpe dig med at se og føle det. Du skal kun komme her for at finde den, for at finde mig venter på dig.

Vær venlig at komme, min kærlighed ..... tak venligst .........


End file.
